Just A Desicion
by AleciaFaberritana
Summary: Cuando Naya y Dianna se encuentran a cuatro niñas desamparadas peleando por la comida de un basurero a las afueras del estudio tomarán una decisión que cambiará su vida por completo. Historia Heyachele.
1. Gritos en el Basurero

Se removió en la cama soltando un bufido al escuchar el sonido del despertador, lo golpeó hasta que cayó al piso quedando en silencio y coloco su almohada sobre su cabeza para volver a dormir un rato más, pero antes de que volviese a caer en brazos de Morfeo la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-Di, vamos, ya has dormido los treinta minutos que me habías pedido- escucho decir a Lea, quien se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Estoy cansada- se quejó la rubia adormilada, Lea rió bajito.

-Te dije que debías dormir, pero tú seguiste leyendo, así que ya no te quejes, levántate, dúchate, vístete y baja para desayunar e irnos al set, sabes que tenemos muchas escenas que grabar - dijo la morena quitándole la almohada de la cara y dejando un pequeño beso en los labios de su novia, para luego levantarse y salir del cuarto.

Dianna se levantó rascándose los ojos, si bien quería seguir durmiendo sabía que Lea le echaría agua encima si no bajaba en treinta minutos, por lo que con rapidez se dio una ducha y se vistió, se colocó algo de maquillaje, cuando se vio lista en el espejo sonrió al ver una foto de ambas abrazadas en la casa de los padres de Lea, el día de cumpleaños de la morena. Suspiró pensando en lo mucho que les costó salir del clóset ante los ojos del mundo, sí, hubo malos comentarios, pero al final del día estaban felices de que la mayoría de sus fans las hubiesen aceptado.

-¡Dianna Elise Agron si no bajas ahora te juro que no haremos nada por una semana!- Dianna rió, sabiendo que la amenaza era totalmente falsa.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró a Lea tomando una taza de café con el teléfono en mano, seguramente estaba revisando su Twitter o hablando con Jonathan, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Dianna tomó una barra de cereal y luego de comerla tomó a Lea de la mano, provocando que esta se sobresaltase, Dianna soltó una risa y besó su mejilla suavemente, logrando que a la morena se le formase una sonrisa y luego negara levemente, cada una tomó su cartera, se despidieron de sus mascotas y se dirigieron al garaje para subir al auto y salir hacia el set de grabación.

Al llegar al set ambas bajaron del auto, siendo víctimas de miles de flashes, Dianna apretó la mandíbula, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Lea, quien al entrar al set se puso de puntillas y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios para luego dirigirse a su camerino y colocarse la ropa que le correspondía a las escenas que grabaría ese día, Dianna hizo lo mismo, o al menos eso iba hasta que escuchó la voz de cierta persona llamándola:

-¡Rubia!- volteó encontrándose con Naya, quien le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Dónde está Lea?- pregunta cuando queda frente a ella.

-Hola Naya- saludó dándolo un beso en la mejilla como saludo- se está cambiando en su camerino- se encogió de hombros- yo iba a hacer lo mismo hasta que me llamaste- frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Tú lo que ibas a hacer es dormir, rubia holgazana- Dianna alzó una ceja y luego soltó una carcajada, sabiendo que su amiga no se equivocaba en lo absoluto.

-Bien, lo admito- dijo entre pequeñas risas y soltando un suspiro- Lea no me dejó dormir un rato más- hizo un puchero, que provocó que la morena rodase los ojos.

-Eres una floja- se burló con diversión

-Oh, calla, tú eres una necesitada, Hemo y tú nunca atienden los teléfonos- atacó Dianna.

-Nos envidias- le guiñó un ojo. Antes de que Dianna pudiese lograr lanzar otra burla fueron llamadas a grabar distintas escenas.

Dianna, que estaba sumamente distraída esa mañana, se equivocaba en cualquier escena, ganándose múltiples regaños por parte de Ryan, lo cual le hacía estresarse más de lo necesario, una vez lista se dirigió a su camerino, colocó una alarma para el almuerzo y se dedicó a tomar su tan deseada siesta.

Lea por su parte estaba grabando escenas con Chris y Amber, luego tenía una con Naya, otra con Chord y Darren, una con Matthew, un descanso rápido para almorzar, tendría después una escena con Heather, luego una con Naya y para finalizar una con Dianna, para su felicidad.

Heather se dedicaba a practicar las distintas coreografías mientras esperaba a que la llamasen para rodar sus escenas, ese día grababa una con Becca, Melissa, Blake, Jenna, Chord, Darren, Alex y Kevin, luego un descanso para almorzar, una escena con Lea, luego una con Darren, para finalizar una con Naya nuevamente.

Naya estaba tranquila en su camerino, faltaban unos 15 minutos para que le tocase ir a grabar las canciones para las pistas que se usarían en el episodio que hoy grabarían, luego el almuerzo, la escena con Lea, la escena con Dianna y por último su escena con Heather.

Cuando Naya y Dianna estaban por ir a almorzar el sonido de unos gritos se escucharon a las afueras del estudio, sin pensarlo dos veces ambas chicas salieron corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido, encontrándose con cuatro niñas pequeñas y todas llenas de mugre, excesivamente delgadas lo cual era sumamente preocupante.

-¡Te dije que nosotras llegamos primero, Jessica!- gritó una niña rubia de ojos caramelo la cual tendría como mucho unos 9 años, que estaba parada enfrente de una niña pequeña de que no llegaba a los 3 años de edad cabello castaños y ojos igual a la otra, aunque los tenía totalmente llorosos.

-¡Sabes que no es cierto, Samantha!- respondió la otra niña cuya piel era tostada y tenía el cabello negro cual carbón, como mucho tendría unos siete u ocho años de edad, que estaba parada frente a una de cabello ruloso y ojos verdes, que tenía el ceño fruncido y veía mal a la rubia mayor, no se veía con mucha diferencia a la otra morena, podían ser de la misma edad o se llevarían alrededor de uno o dos años.

-¡Nosotras llegamos primero y encontré comida para Alecia y para mí! ¡La semana pasada tú y Alexandra llegaron primero y apenas conseguí para alimentarla!- gritó con molestia la rubia, tomando en brazos a la niña que había comenzado a llorar.

-¡No es nuestro problema, nosotras también necesitamos comida!- esta vez gritó la morena de cabello enrulado, supusieron que era Alexandra.

Dianna y Naya se vieron a los ojos y asintieron al mismo tiempo, con cautela se acercaron a las niñas que siguieron gritando sin percatarse de la presencia de ambas.

-¡_Sham_!- chilló con voz quebrada la más pequeña señalando a ambas, provocando que las tres niñas grandes volteasen a mirarlas y quedasen en shock.


	2. El Plan

-No se asusten- habló con tranquilidad Dianna, arrodillándose a una distancia prudente.

-Lo… lo sentimos- comenzó a hablar con nervios la más grandes- ya nos vamos, sabemos que no podemos estar acá- se mordió el labio inferior.

-No, está bien, tranquila- habló Naya esta vez- ¿Quieren venir a dentro a comer con nosotras?- les sonrió con dulzura para infundirles confianza.

-¿Podemos Jess?- pidió tímidamente Alexandra mirando a Jessica.

-No llamarán a la policía ¿Verdad?- preguntó Samantha con ojos suplicantes, abrazando a Alecia contra su pecho.

-No podemos ir a un orfanato- comenzó a decir Jessica alterada- si lo hacen lo más seguro es que no separen- susurró con terror.

-No llamaremos a nadie ¿Vale, pequeña? Sólo vengan con nosotras y así comerán un poco- dijo Dianna.

Las tres niñas grandes se miraron entre sí y luego se acercaron a las dos adultas, las morenitas tomaron las manos de Naya, mientras que Samantha, aún con la pequeña en brazos, tomó la mano de Dianna.

-¿Quieres que la cargue y así descansas un poco?- se ofreció, notando que a Samantha se le habían comenzado a cansar los brazos.

-Bueno, aunque no sé si ella se deje, normalmente Alecia no deja que nadie que no sea yo la cargue- dijo y miró a la pequeña, dejó un beso en su frente y luego dejó que Dianna la tomase en brazos, para sorpresa de ambas Alecia enredó sus bracitos en el cuello de Dianna y cerró sus ojos apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

-Al parecer le agrado-le sonrió a la niña, quien sonrió ampliamente, tomando su mano y así todas entraron al set.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en ellas, algunas eran sorprendidas y otras extrañadas al verlas con cuatro niñas que se notaban que vivían en las calles de la ciudad, Naya y Dianna caminaron ignorando las miradas de los demás, pero Jessica miraba hacia al piso, Alexandra se había apegado a Naya, Alecia estaba en el quinto sueño sin saber que estaba ocurriendo y Samantha apretó con fuerza la mano de Dianna sintiendo que se comenzaría a llorar pensado que alguien la alejaría de su hermanita menor.

Llegaron al camerino de la rubia, quien se soltó la mano de Samantha y se sentó en la silla frente a la maquilladora, acomodando a la niña en sus brazos para comenzar a mecerla, Jessica, Samantha y Alexandra se sentaron en el sofá junto a Naya.

-Muy bien, antes que nada yo soy Dianna, pueden llamarme Di- comenzó la rubia- ellas es Naya- señaló a la morena.

-Hola- dijo Samantha sonriendo un poco- yo soy Samantha, ella es Jessica, ella es Alexandra- señaló a las otras dos- y ella Alecia- señaló a la niña que aún dormía en brazos de Dianna.

-¿Quieren comer algo en especial?- preguntó Naya, niñas se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Qué dicen si busco unos waffles?- habló Dianna.

-¿Qué son Waffles?- preguntó Alexandra, Naya y Dianna se miraron sorprendidas ante la pregunta.

-Bueno, es una de las comidas más ricas que pueden imaginar- dijo Naya con una sonrisa.-

- Naya, toma a Alecia mientras yo les busco los Waffles y a Hemo y Lea- dijo entregándole a la pequeña, que inmediatamente se removió abriendo los ojos y comenzando a llorar, Dianna inmediatamente la tomó en brazos- bueno, la llevaré conmigo Samantha ¿Está bien?

-Mmm… bueno- susurró bajito la niña.

-Muy bien, no tardaré- dijo saliendo escuchando a Naya decir que les pondría alguna caricatura en la televisión si ellas querían.

Acomodó a la niña en sus brazos para que durmiese más cómoda, pidió a unos de los cocineros que hicieran algunos waffles y los llevasen a su camerino lo más pronto posible, al no ver a Heather ni a Lea se acercó a Chord, quien era el que tenía más cerca.

-Chord, ¿Has visto a Lea y a Hemo?

-Están grabando justo en este momento- señaló en a la parte en que supuso se encontrarían ambas- Di, ¿Quién es la bebé?- el chico alzó una ceja.

-Es una de las cuatro niñas que encontramos en los basureros peleando por comida de estos, Naya está con las otras tres y bueno, no pudimos dejarlas solas y sin comer, así que les daremos de comer y veremos qué haremos- explicó meciendo a la pequeña.

-Vale- asintió el chico- oh, mira, Lea y Hemo ya salieron, iré a ver si Naya necesita ayuda con las otras tres- le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica y antes de partir al camerino de ella.

-¡Lea! ¡Hemo!- llamó la rubia caminando hacia ella, ambas chicas al ver a Dianna con la pequeña en brazos se sorprendieron ampliamente.

-Di, ¿Quién es la bebé?- preguntó Lea algo sorprendida.

-Necesito que vengan conmigo, ahora- dijo mirándolas e ignorando la pregunta- es importante- agregó.

Dianna comenzó a caminar hacia su camerino, siendo seguida por las otras dos que se miraban completamente confundidas, llegaron al camerino y Lea abrió la puerta al ver que la rubia tenía las manos ocupadas, se sorprendieron al ver a las tres pequeñas con Naya viendo televisión, las tres niñas voltearon a ver a las dos desconocidas.

-Niñas, ellas son Lea y Heather- presentó Dianna sentándose nuevamente en una silla.

-Hola- dijeron las pequeñas con suma timidez.

-Un placer pequeñas- dijo Lea, acercándoseles con cuidado de no asustarlas, se colocó en puntillas frente a las tres- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres y qué edad tienen?- dijo sonriéndoles, Heather se había colocado junto a ella.

-Yo soy Jessica, tengo 8- se presentó- ella es mi hermana, Alexandra, tiene 7- Alexandra movió su mano saludando con nervios y sus mejillas se obtuvieron un color rojizo.

-Yo soy Samantha, tengo 9- dijo tímidamente la rubia- y ella es mi hermanita, Alecia, tiene 2 años – susurró con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerles- dijo Heather sonriendo, para luego mirar a Lea.

-Di, Naya, ¿Pueden venir un momento afuera?- pidió Lea, sin dejar de sonreírles a las niñas, las nombras asintieron- niñas estaremos afuera unos minutos- dio Lea antes de salir del camerino, siendo seguida por Heather, Naya y Dianna.

-¿Por qué tienes a esas niñas en el camerino?- Heather miró a su novia y a la rubia.

-Pues, las cuando íbamos a almorzar las escuchamos pelear en los basureros por comida, no íbamos a dejarlas allí, pensamos en mandarlas al orfanato pero ellas se niegan porque no quieren ser separadas de sus respectivas hermanas- explicaba Naya mientras Dianna asentía.

-No sabemos qué haremos con ellas, por ahora darles de comer y tenerlas allí en el camerino, cuando terminemos de grabar allí veremos- terminó la rubia fijando su vista en Lea.

Heather y Lea se miraron pensativas, si bien ambas sabían qué iban a hacer de momento con las cuatro pequeñas, o por lo menos lo que ellas pensaban que debían hacer, no estaban seguras cómo reaccionarían la morena y la rubia ante la alocada idea que ambas tenían en su cabeza, al final fue Lea la que se atrevió a hablar.

-Bien, será fácil lo que haremos, Lady Di y yo nos llevaremos a dos niñas y Hemo y Naya a las otras dos, las tendremos con nosotras hasta que encontremos quién pueda adoptarlas con sus respectivas hermanas, seríamos sus familias temporales- explicó Lea sonriendo un poco.

-Pero, ¿Cuál se lleva cada una?- preguntó Naya con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Pues que ellas decidan- Lea se encogió de hombros- nos toca grabar, así que debemos dejarlas bajo el cuidado de alguien- susurró mirando a su alrededor.

-Podemos turnarnos, ahorita yo debo grabar con Lea, luego con Darren y finalizo con Naya- dijo Heather.

-Yo tengo que grabar una escena con Heather, luego con Naya y por último con Di- Dianna asintió escuchando a Lea.

-Bien, porque ahorita yo no tengo nada hasta que me toque grabar con Lea, luego me toca con Dianna y termino con Heather- habló Naya.

-Vale, entonces, como yo debo grabar primero con Naya y luego con Lea haremos lo siguiente- las miró- yo y Naya nos quedaremos ahorita con las niñas, luego Naya se irá a grabar con Lea, cuando me toque grabar con Naya, Lea me suplirá, después tengo un descanso de diez minutos en el que acompañaré a Lea y finalmente cuando ustedes terminen de grabar su escena nosotras grabamos la nuestras y ustedes se quedan con ella- finalizó Dianna, todas asintieron.

-Muy bien, por ahora ustedes se quedan con las niñas- dijo Lea al escuchar que las llamaban, Dianna y Naya asintieron para luego entrar con las pequeñas que seguían tranquilas viendo las caricaturas.

Las tres niñas eran sumamente calmadas, no hicieron más que ver la televisión en silencio, cuando tuvieron necesidad de ir al baño alguna de la que se encontrara en turno acompañaba a la susodicha, cuando Alecia despertó no se despegó de Dianna ni de Lea en ningún momento, cuando Heather o Naya trataban de agarrarla cuando les tocaba turno comenzaba a llorar y Samantha se hacía cargo, finalmente las Achele terminaron de grabar la última escena y regresaron al camerino de la rubia.

-No nos llevarán a un orfanato, ¿Cierto?- Alexandra abrazó a su hermana mayor y Samantha se aferró a la pequeña Alecia, que jugaba con un collar que Dianna le había dado, cuando escucharon las palabras de Jessica respondiendo a lo dicho por Lea sobre que les explicarían que iba a suceder con ellas.

-No, dulzura, no lo haremos- dijo Heather acariciando su cabello con dulzura.

-Lo que haremos es que Alexandra y tú se irán con alguna de nosotras a nuestra casa y Samantha y Alecia con las otras- explicó Naya, sentándose en el piso.

-¿Con cuál nos iremos cada una?- preguntó Samantha, alzando una ceja.

-Pues, eso lo decidirán ustedes- habló Dianna, tomando a Alecia en brazos cuando notó que los brazos de Samantha temblaban ante el peso de la niña.

Las tres más grandes se miraron pensativas, se unieron y comenzaron a hablar en susurros, luego se separaron y miraron a las adultas, Samantha tomó la palabra:

-Alecia y yo nos iremos contigo y Lea, dado que ella sólo deja que ustedes dos la carguen, además de yo lo haga- se encogió de hombros, Dianna y Lea asintieron.

-Por lo que quiere decir que Alex y yo nos iremos con Naya y Heather- dijo acercándose a las nombradas.

Naya tomó la mano de Jessica y Heather la de Alexandra, mientras que Lea tomó la de Samantha y Dianna continuó con Alecia en sus brazos que se dedicaba a jugar con el cabello de la rubia, cada pareja se fue con sus niñas a sus respectivos autos, Lea se sentó atrás junto Samantha y Alecia para acomodar a la pequeña en sus piernas para que Dianna pudiese conducir.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Dianna cargó a una dormida Samantha y Lea bajó la pequeña en brazos, quien tenía su cabeza escondida en su cuello, besó su frente para dejarla en una cama junto a la más grande.

Heather tomó en brazos a Alexandra que se había quedado dormida apenas se sentó en el auto y Naya ayudó a Jessica a llegar al cuarto, dado que en cualquier segundo la niña se quedaría dormida.

Las cuatro chicas agradecieron el hecho de que tendrían una semana de vacaciones por la navidad y podrían conocer más a las niñas y comenzar a buscar los candidatos para las adopciones de las pequeñas.


	3. Primer día con las Achele

El silencio rondaba en la casa de las Achele, Dianna abrazaba a Lea por la cintura apegándola a ella, y la morena tenía su cara escondida en el cuello de la rubia, ambas estaban profundamente dormidas, respirando calmadamente, o al menos eso hacían hasta que toda la casa se vio hundida en un llanto. Sobresaltada Lea se paró de la cama, Dianna prácticamente ni se inmutó dado que abrazó una almohada y siguió durmiendo, soltando un bufido Lea salió de la habitación para ir hacia la que provenía el llanto, se encontró con una Samantha preocupada tratando de calmar a su hermanita menor.

-Buenos días Sam- saludó Lea acercándose a ella, dejó un beso en el cabello de la niña.

-Buenos días- Samantha le sonrió, mientras seguía meciendo a Alecia quien no paraba de llorar, Lea tomó en brazos a la niña- creo que tiene hambre, ya le revisé el pañal y está limpia- dijo como excusando a la pequeña.

-Oh, bien- besó la frente de la pequeña- en ese caso, ¿Qué dices si bajamos y me ayudas a preparar el desayuno? Así luego vamos a despertar a Dianna y comemos todas.

-Está bien- respondió la niña tomando su mano.

Las tres bajamos mientras Lea le tarareaba a la pequeña con intensión de calmarla, Samantha sonrió al notar que dicha acción surtía efecto lentamente y comenzó a imitar la melodía que Lea entonaba. Una vez en la cocina Lea sentó a Alecia en una mesa, se inclinó para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

-Bien, Alecia, necesito que te quedes acá sentada, ¿Si? Samantha y yo prepararemos algo de comer- sonrió cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza- ¿Quieres ayudarnos a cocinar también?

-¡_Shi!_- dio pequeños aplausos soltando risitas cantarinas, a pesar de que aún tenía los ojos y la voz llorosa, Samantha sonrió.

-¡Muy bien, comencemos!-Lea sacó los ingredientes y utensilios necesarios para llevar a cabo la labor, le pasó la bolsa de harina a Samantha mientras ella tomaba la taza medidora- muy bien, hecha la harina hasta acá- señaló la medida necesaria.

-Vale- respondió Samantha con una amplia sonrisa e hizo lo indicado, mientras entrecerraba los ojos como si dicha labor necesitase mucha concentración.

-Perfecto, ahora Alecia tienes que echar la harina acá- dijo mostrándole el bowl, a la vez que le entregaba la taza a la niña, una vez que la pequeña esparció el contenido en el recipiente, y manchando un poco la mesada, Lea le sonrió- ¡Muy bien!- dijo, inmediatamente Alecia comenzó a aplaudir.

Continuaron cocinando entre accidentes por parte de las niñas, en un momento Alecia le tiró un poco de harina a su hermana en la cara quien rió contagiando a Lea, mientras Samantha manchó la mejilla de Alecia, quien frunció el ceño.

-¡_Malla_!-

Lea rió encantada por la interacción de las niñas, metió la mezcla en el horno y luego se dedicó a poner la mesa, una vez lista colocó a Alecia en el piso y tomó su mano.

-Bien, ahora iremos a despertar a Di, Alecia tú le harás cariño y luego cuando se despierte le haremos cosquillas- dijo sonriendo.

-¡_Illash_!- chilló la niña aplaudiendo con una sonrisa.

Las tres caminaron escaleras arriba y se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta, Lea la abrió con cuidado de no despertar a Dianna, tomó en brazos a Alecia y con cuidado la dejó en la cama, inmediatamente la niña se acercó gateando hacia la cara de Dianna, se sentó justo en frente y luego se inclinó para acariciarle la mejilla, provocando que la rubia se removiese adormilada.

-¡_Peshta_!- chilló la pequeña sonriendo con sus blancos y pequeños dientes de leche, el corazón de Lea se derritió de completa ternura.

-Buenos días, princesa- susurró adormilada la rubia, tomando su manita y dejando un beso en esta.

-¡_Illash_!- chilló la niña mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Dianna.

Samantha aprovechó la distracción de la rubia y se subió a la cama, se colocó junto a Alecia y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Dianna junto con su hermana, Dianna se retorcía soltando carcajadas, provocando que Lea riese con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Cuando notó que si las niñas seguían con las cosquillas a Dianna no le quedaría más que hacerse encima, por lo que se acercó y tomó a Alecia entre sus brazos, quien soltaba pequeñas risitas.

-¡_Illash_!

-Nosotras iremos bajando, Sam ¿Por qué no acompañas a Di a cambiarse? Así cuando bajen desayunamos y vamos a comprar algunas cosas- le sonrió a la niña, antes de dejar un beso corto en los labios de su novia y uno en la frente de Samantha.

Cuando Lea y Alecia salieron de la habitación Dianna le sonrió a Samantha, quien soltó un suspiro.

-¿Han dormido bien?- preguntó, acariciándole el cabello a Samantha.

-Sí, muchas gracias- susurró- prometo que pronto nos iremos y no seremos una carga para ustedes- susurró mirándola a los ojos como con arrepentimiento. Dianna frunció el ceño y acarició con ternura su mejilla.

-No son una carga, nosotras cuidaremos de ustedes hasta que encontremos a alguien que las adopte juntas- aseguró para tranquilizarla.

-No es eso, es que si descubren que ustedes nos están ayudando a mí y Alecia pueden hacerles daño- su voz se quebró.

Dianna frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería la niña. No encontraba sentido a eso de que alguien les haría daño a ella y a Lea por ayudar a dos niñas pequeñas. Antes de que pudiese preguntar algo al respecto escuchó la voz de Lea llamarles:

-¡Dianna, Samantha! ¡La comida se enfría!

Samantha inmediatamente se bajó de la cama mientras que Dianna se apresuraba a cambiarse. Una vez listas las dos rubias bajaron y llegaron al comedor, donde encontraron a Lea con el ceño ligeramente fruncido porque por lo visto Alecia había tirado la comido.

-Alecia, no- escucharon que le decía, más la niña sólo se carcajeaba y continuaba lanzando comida.

-Hey, ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Dianna con una risita.

-Que por lo visto a Alecia le gustó más la idea de lanzar la comida que comerla- suspiró Lea, tratando de evitar que la niña siguiese con lo mismo.

-No lograrás que coma ahorita- dijo Samantha, acercándose a su hermana- cuando Alecia ya no tiene hambre de dedica a hacer eso- se encogió de hombros- lo mejor que puedes hacer es guardar la comida y dársela más tarde- explicó con tranquilidad, comenzando a hacerle caras a la niña.

-En ese caso, desayunemos y salimos- dijo Dianna, sentándose y colocando a Alecia en sus piernas mientras le hacía cosquillas, provocando risas en la niña.

Luego de desayunar las cuatro salieron primero hacia el parque a petición de Samantha, ya que esa era una costumbre que tenía con su hermana, apenas terminaban de desayunar lo que fuese que consiguiesen llevaba a Alecia a dar un paseo y esta se quedaba dormida por el resto de la mañana, aunque siendo acosadas por los paparazzi, por supuesto, fue imposible que la más pequeña conciliase el sueño, dado que provocaron que Alecia sollozase más de una vez y Samantha se aterrara, por lo cual se aferraba fuertemente a Lea, quien dedicaba miradas a Dianna, la cual tenía el ceño completamente fruncido. Al final decidieron volver a casa y hablar con algunos de sus managers para que diesen una pista falsa de que había ido a visitar a los padres de Lea y al día siguiente pudiesen comprar sin tanto alboroto.


	4. ¡AVISO! Se agradece que lo lean c:

¡Hola queridos lectores! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no estar actualizando pero les aseguro que NO abandonaré esta historia, quería que me den ideas porque estoy seca ._. ¿Qué les gustaría que sucediera en el primer día de Jessica y Alexandra con las Heya?*u* ¡Cualquier idea es bienvenida,no importa lo loca que sea! Otra cosa, ando a punta de la pc de mi madre ;-; por lo que me tardaré un poco más con los caps, pero bueno, también el hecho de que acá en Venezuela están pasando muchas cosas y eso xd entonces me cuesta un poco enfocarme en la historia como sea, les agradezco su paciencia y agradezco que me pasen sus ideas, ya bien sean por PM o comentarios, ustedes deciden*u* Lo quiere, Alecia 


End file.
